Does a hikikomori bleed pixels ?
by Ultimate Servant
Summary: Une suite au jeu à succès créé par la scandaleuse Enoshima Junko est enfin sortie ! Il s'agit de Super DanganRonpa : Simulateur de Désespoir, un jeu en ligne assez complexe qui permet de vivre l'aventure en multi joueur, incarnant un enquêteur ... ou un assassin • KomaHina – UA – OOC • ( petit ) Rated M /!\ SPOILERS • d'un auteur peu talentueux & insomniaque


« ****Vous voulez déjà relancer une partie ?**** »

Je pose ma canette de boisson énergisante sur le coin du bureau et je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge digital qu'affiche innocemment l'écran de mon ordinateur, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce trop ordonnée qui me sert de chambre.

Deux heures vingt du matin ? Ça va, c'est raisonnable ! Après tout, j'ai toujours été un couche tard. Et puis, si la nuit est loin d'être finie, qu'importe. Pourquoi je me lèverait demain ( enfin, toute à l'heure ) ? Pour me faire, plus tôt que d'habitude, ces céréales dégueulasses, mais dont je raffole quand-même ? Pour apprécier tant le goût du carton, je dois avoir été un rat dans une vie antérieur. Ou alors suis-je en toujours un, caché sous une peau humaine ?

« ****A quoi bon attendre ? Tout le monde est d'accord pour jouer en temps réel, non ? Qu'on relance la partie maintenant ou dans quelques heures ... C'est du pareil au même.****»

Mon casque audio fixé sur les oreilles, je reste silencieux, plantant mon regard absent dans l'écran. Je m'abstiens de prendre part à cette discussions car je sais qu'ils acquiesceront et que je les imiterais, laissant les remarques sur l'importance de dormir ensuite à Tsumiki. Après tout, certains fréquentent encore des écoles et cela n'a rien d'étonnant en vue de notre moyenne d'âge. Ça serait dommage pour eux d'être nazes en cours. Ah. Un jour, même quelqu'un de dépourvu de talent comme moi devra aller à l'université ! Une université médiocre, pour y apprendre je-ne-sait-quoi. Ce n'est pas comme se je n'avais pas déjà finis mes années de lycée sur des notes ironiquement correctes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. Ce n'est même pas comme si je n'en avais réellement pas les moyens.

Je m'appelles Komaeda Nagito et je manque cruellement de motivation.

DanganRonpa est un jeu vidéo qui a eu un succès de dingue dès sa sortie pour cause de la célébrité de sa créatrice, Enoshima Junko. Oui, la scandaleuse mannequin elle-même ! De base, il s'agit d'un jeu d'enquête se déroulant dans un lycée, un genre de cluedo sanglant et décalé dont la mascotte – un ours en peluche noir et blanc aux airs malsains – est devenue très populaire. Cependant, la dernière version, une version multi joueurs nommée__Super DanganRonpa : simulateur de désespoir__, a donné une toute nouvelle vision du jeu à ses nombreux fans : jusqu'à seize joueurs peuvent se rencontrer dans des parties ou il ne faut plus seulement déjouer les crimes commis par quelques PNJ colorés, mais également tuer les autres joueurs sans se faire prendre. Les possibilités sont tellement nombreuses qu'il est difficile de se lasser ! Étrangler, poignarder, fusiller, empaler, empoisonner, pendre, noyer, électrocuter, défenestrer, découper, écraser, lacérer, immoler par le feu, tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et j'en passe tellement ! Les objets les plus insolites peuvent devenir de parfaites armes de crimes tant que l'on a un peu d'imagination et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les mises à jours sont régulières. Le jeu en a presque l'air réel, malgré les excentriques qui nous servent d'avatars et l'épais sang rose qu'ils laissent derrière eux.

En dépit du fun qu'il y a dans le fait de commettre un meurtre, l'élément principal du jeu reste tout de même l'enquête qui s'en suit durant laquelle tout le monde fait de son mieux pour retrouver le coupable et c'est _là_ que ça devient intéressant : récolter les indices et assembler les pièces de ce puzzles dans l'espoir d'inculper la bonne personne est primordial si l'on veut continuer la partie. Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons à débattre dans ce que l'on appelle un procès de classe, à l'issue du quel, si nous avons bien joué, le coupable sera condamné à mort dans une cinématique propre au talent de son personnage.

Talent, oui, parce qu'il y a un autre petit détail amusant : l'école dans laquelle est supposée se dérouler le scénario n'accueillerait que les élèves les plus doués de leur discipline, qu'il s'agisse d'un sport, d'une science ou autre. Ainsi, chaque joueur possède une spécialité, __un talent__: gymnaste, coach, détective, danseur, chanteur, cuisinier, patineur, nageur, littéraire, photographe, mécano, analyste, éleveur, si je me souviens bien, il y a quelque chose comme deux cent titres enregistrés à ce jour. Chaque titre à ses petites particularités, ainsi, l'infirmier aura une facilité à faire une autopsie alors que l'épéiste sera sans doute plus apte à tuer. Bien évidemment, si ce dernier tue à coup de son arme fétiche, on aura vite fait de le démasquer, mais c'est la toute la subtilité de Super DanganRonpa : se servir de ses talents – qu'il s'agisse des titres donnés dans le jeu ou d'une prédisposition IRL à devenir un putain de tueur en série - sans y laisser sa signature.

Chaque partie ajoute des points à nos cagnottes. Lorsqu'un assassin gagne, il remporte un paquet de point. Si aucun assassin ne gagne, c'est lorsqu'une limite de temps est dépassée ou qu'il ne reste plus que quatre ou trois joueurs en jeux ( ou que celui du groupe qui a été désigné maître de jeu décide d'y couper court ) que ceux-ci remporte la partie et doivent se partager les points. Ces points appelés MonoCoins ( en référence au nom de la mascotte noir et blanche : Monokuma ) peuvent être cumulés et permettent de débloquer de nouveaux titres, de nouvelles aptitudes, de nouveaux skins, mais aussi de comparer nos résultats dans un énorme classement. Le groupe de joueur de Super DanganRonpa le plus hauts classé actuellement s'appelle les __Ultimate Hope__. Et je dis actuellement, mais en faite ils semblent indétrônables puisque je n'ai jamais vu qu'eux occuper cette place.

Je me suis trouvé une sorte de passion pour ce jeu, quoi que le terme _passion_ est peut-être un peu prétentieux pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais il fait passer le temps qu'il y a en trop dans mes journées et mes nuits. C'est devenu un réflexe de l'allumer dès que m'ennuie. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un grand joueur, à la base, je veux dire moi, les jeux vidéos, j'aime bien, mais ... Ça s'arrête sur les quelques saga coup de cœur aux quelles je reste fidèle. Je ne me vois pas me gaver de tout ces FPS qui se ressemblent tellement que tu ne sais même plus au quel t'es entrain de jouer et je peux tout aussi bien me contenter des lets play que je vois pour la plus part des univers qui m'intéressent. En bref, ce n'est pas comme si un déchet comme moi pouvait prétendre être un vrai Gamer.

DanganRonpa, c'est autre chose.

Tant bien que j'ai finis par rejoindre – par ma chance presque divine – un groupe de joueurs très actif. Nous nous retrouvons virtuellement, les quinze que nous sommes, à peu près tout les soirs et davantage encore durant les congés scolaires. Sans se lasser, une grande majorité prétend ne jamais amoindrir ses temps de jeux jusqu'à ce que ce fichu groupe ne dépasse au classement les _Ultimate Hope_. Ce but à donner un nom ironique à nos membres : les __Ultimate Despair__. Mais, d__espair__, laissez-moi rire !

Tout ce beau monde n'a rien de désespérant, n'en déplaisent à ceux qui imaginent les plus investis être de gros otaku aux mauvais résultats scolaires, sans avenir, sans amis, sans but, ne sortant jamais de chez eux et se nourrissant aussi mal qu'un étudiant dans sa première année de vie en solitaire. Ce cliché, à la limite, c'est moi qui prendrais la charge de l'endosser et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle même dans ce groupe partageant des intérêts communs, je me sens différent. Mais moi, c'est une autre histoire. La plus part d'entre eux fréquentent de bonnes écoles et s'y sont rencontrés, par exemple Koizumi, Mioda, Saionji et Tsumiki sont des amies de lycée qui ont commencé à jouer au jeu en même temps. Pekoyama et Kuzuryuu aussi se sont mis à Super DanganRonpa en même temps, mais eux ont grandis ensembles plutôt que de faire connaissance entre deux cours. Togami - c'est notre chef de groupe, en quelques sortes notre modo personnel – pourrait se permettre de ne rien faire d'autre que de passer son temps sur l'ordinateur que sont avenir d'héritier n'en serait pas moins clinquant alors que Sonia, toujours fidèle à nos rendez-vous malgré le décalage horaire, est une jeune fille brillante venant de l'autre bout de monde. L'amour étrange de cette dernière pour les histoires de meurtres et son envie de perfectionner son Japonais l'ont poussée à rejoindre notre communauté. Nidai et Owari se connaissaient aussi IRL depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvé au dernier tournois de gymnastique nationale, Souda et Hanamura réussissent au prix d'un gros sacrifice d'heures de sommeil à maintenir l'équilibre entre leurs stages et leurs loisirs et Tanaka ... C'est Tanaka. Il est étonnant dans son genre.

Comme une bonne partie de ces gens se côtoient ou côtoyaient IRL, on a finit par mimétisme par tous s'appeler par nos noms plutôt que par nos pseudonymes, même moi qui n'ai jamais vu personne en vrai. Enfin, quand je dis __tous__, on va dire qu'on peut compter une exception.

«****Hey, Servant !****

-****Oh. Tu es là, toi ?**** »

Nanami Chiaki. Évidemment, ça ne sert à rien de demander ça, le simple programme qu'elle est ne peut pas m'entendre. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, j'imagine même pas combien de « _Ta gueule, Nanami !_ » se serait mangé cette pauvre PNJ au long des parties. C'est presque devenu un automatisme pour certains de lui répondre de la sorte ! Mais de façon plutôt ironique, si ça nous ennuie qu'elle nous interpelle toutes les dix minutes pour nous dire qu'on a un nouveau message ( ou qu'on est mort, tant qu'à faire ), on ne tolère pas son absence. Togami peut parfaitement régler les paramètres pour rendre la demoiselle de pixels muette comme une carpe mais ... C'est plus pareil, vous comprenez ?

« **Hey, Servant !** »

_Hey, Servant, hey, Servant !_ Elle écorche mon pseudonyme avec un accent robotique et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que j'ouvre sa boite de dialogue qui me dit que la partie à recommencer. Super, Nanami, je n'avais pas du tout remarqué, tiens. Son avatar incline automatiquement la tête sur le côté avec l'air naïf d'une jeune fille de manga shojo. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose à changé chez elle, mais quoi ? Pas ses grands yeux roses, en tout cas, toujours coupés par des paupières supposées tomber de fatigue.

Un nouvel avatar se matérialise au milieu d'un décor imitant un auditorium et une autre voix artificielle s'en élève. Si l'ours en peluche noir et blanc est apparu si vite, c'est que tout les Ultimate ont rejoins cette nouvelle partie ! Parfait. Monokuma commence son discours habituel mais personne ne fait ne serait-ce que semblant de l'écouter sauf Nanami, qui est programmée pour ça. __Blablabla__, enfermés dans l'école de Kibougamine,__blablabla__, vous devez vous entre tuer pour sortir,__blablabla__. Chacun connaît cet introduction par cœur, même le dernier arrivé. Pourquoi on ne la _skip_ pas ? Bon, ça va, il a finit ?_ Bien_.

Le directeur en peluche disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il n'était apparu et j'entends quelqu'un dire « **Ah, enfin !** » dans son micro de qualité moyenne.

« ****Je suis crevé,**** déclare la voix de Souda à travers les dents pointues et le visage figé de son avatar.

\- ****De même, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde,**** renchéri Hanamura. »

Sans limite de temps imposée par le chef de groupe, une partie de _Super DanganRonpa_ peut durer plusieurs jours : entre nous, on appelle ça une partie en__temps réel__. Du coup, que certains quittent le jeu maintenant ne change pas grand chose.

« ****Vous partez déjà ?****s'attriste Sonia.

-****On va sûrement tous aller dormir,****avoue Koizumi.****Pas la peine de s'en faire, on commencera réellement la partie demain.****

-****Je vois ! C'est à cause du voyage dans le temps,****se rappel Tanaka avec une expression indéfinissable.

\- ****C'est vrai qu'il n'est que dix-neuf heures chez Miss Sonia même s'il est tard chez nous.****

\- ****Euh ...****se manifeste Tsumiki. ****Tu ne seras pas toute seule Sonia-San. Je ne suis pas fatiguée de toute façon. ****

-****Ibuki n'est pas fatiguée non plus ! ****»

Finalement la plus part des autres joueurs vont quand-même céder à la fatigue. Je devrais laisser Tsumiki, Ibuki et Sonia discuter entre filles pour le moment. Après avoir vaguement souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, je dirige mon avatar vers une pièce spéciale : sa chambre. Une chambre dans un lieu supposer être une école, vous ne trouvez pas ça particulier ? Mais je comprends le besoin de l'y ajouter. Le silence retombe dans mon petit monde. C'est un salon de chat que je peux rendre privé en quelques sortes et il me permet aussi d'accéder aux options de jeux. Je les ouvres sans savoir pourquoi et finis par ne rien y changer. Mon avatar se retrouvant sans aucune indication ne bouge pas et semble vouloir imité l'air ennuyé que je prends moi-même. Étrangement, c'est plus agréable de s'ennuyer sur DanganRonpa que de s'ennuyer en vrai. Vous n'avez jamais ressenti une pareille impression, vous ? Je me demande bien en quoi c'est mieux.

«****Komaeda, tu te rappel que tu laisses ton avatar sans défense quand tu te déconnecte ? Te devrais penser à verrouiller l'accès à ta chambre si tu ne veux pas mourir bêtement.**** »

Caché dans la lumière de mon écran, je sens mes lèvres s'étirer à la remarque d'une voix masculine intruse. Un personnage est entré dans la pièce supposée privée, son avatar à l'expression figée prenant place face au mien : Hinata est le dernier arrivé dans notre groupe, ça va bientôt faire un moi mais tout le monde agit comme s'il était là depuis le début. Ce type, en plus d'avoir fait une arrivée fracassante chez les _Ultimates Despair_, il a vraiment un don pour se faire apprécier.

« ****Donc tu es venu pour me tuer ?****je demande innocemment.

**\- ******Non, pas pour le moment.****

-****Je n'ai pas oublié de verrouiller, je ne compte pas me déconnecter tout de suite.**** »

Ses yeux virtuels d'un rouge éclatant ne cillent pas, mais les longs cheveux noirs qui les cachent presque bougent sensiblement quand le garçon à l'écran tourne la tête.

«****Ah non ?****

**\- ******Non, je n'ai pas du tout sommeil, je ne pourrais pas m'endormir.****

**\- ******Normal que tu n'arrives pas à dormir avec toutes ses boissons énergisantes que tu t'enfiles.**** »

Instinctivement, mon regard se pose sur ma dernière canette qu'il ne peut pourtant pas voir de là où il est. Mais combien de fois a-t-il entendu le bruit sourd de l'une d'entre elles se cognant sur le bois de mon bureau ? Combien de fois lui ai-je demandé de patienter alors que j'allais chercher une nouvelle boisson dans le frigo ?

« ****Ça me tiens éveillé. Si je vais dormir trop tôt j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire de ma vie.****

**-****** Tu ne fais rien de ta vie, ****tranche-t-il pour couper court à mes justifications foireuses.

\- ****Tu es cruel, Hinata-Kun.********Si tu ne viens pas pour me tuer, alors pourquoi ?********Je pensais que tu étais parti dormir toi aussi.****

\- ****J'avais envie de discuter.****

\- ****Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer pour vouloir parler à quelqu'un comme moi.****»

Pour dire vrai, il doit _souvent_ vraiment s'ennuyer. Mais c'est loin de me déranger.

« ****Oui, je m'ennuie : Tsumiki et Sonia sont de nouveau entrain de parler de la sortie du prochain jeu et de Enoshima Junko. Et tu connais Tsumiki, elle n'est pas très bavarde d'habitude mais quand il s'agit de ça ...****

\- ****Donc tu t'es enfuis.****

\- ****Hé, toi non plus, tu n'es pas resté ! J'ai suivis cette conversation durant cinq bonnes minutes avant que ça ne parte en vrille.****

\- ****Et donc, qu'en est-il a propos d'Enoshima Junko ?****

\- ****Elle aurait posté un message sur les réseaux sociaux en disant qu'elle révélerait des éléments du prochain DanganRonpa lors d'un événement à venir.****

\- ****Une convention sur les jeux vidéo peut être ?****

\- ****C'est ce que Sonia pensait aussi. Mais apparemment elle ne fait plus de convention depuis le scandale sur ... enfin, tu sais.****»

Évidemment que je sais ce dont il veut parler. Enoshima Junko a provoqué un scandale immense à la sortie de son dernier jeu en déclarant dans une interview que l'idée lui était venue d'un événement particulièrement sombre ayant fait émoi : un beau matin de septembre comme les autres, une classe entière de lycéens ainsi que leur professeur principal s'étaient installés comme à leur habitude sur les bancs d'une prestigieuse école ( la plus prestigieuse de la capitale,dit-on ! ), le professeur avait prit les présences et puis, comme un seul homme, ils ont tous mis fin à leurs jours. Le plus étonnant c'est que personne ne l'a tout de suite remarqué, à croire qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de bruit. On a cru à une tuerie avant de se rendre à l'évidence quand à la nature de ce suicide collectif dès plus inquiétant, certains cadavres étaient affreusement mutilés et il était difficile de penser au premier abords que quelqu'un ai pu lui-même s'infliger de tel blessure. Pourtant !

La créatrice de DanganRonpa a défendu ce geste comme étant une bonne chose. «__Je me suis dis que j'aurais voulu être là pour assister à ce suicide et c'est là que m'est venu l'idée de faire Super DanganRonpa : Simulateur de Désespoir, un jeu multi-joueurs,__ disait-elle.__ Vous comprenez, le désespoir, c'est ça qui fascine les gens actuellement ! Les similitudes entre cet événement et le premier jeu DanganRonpa m'ont encourager sur cette voie.__ » Similitudes, oui, c'est le mot qu'elle a employé. Tout deux se sont passé dans une école très bien cotée et concernait une classe de lycéen. Mais, entre un suicide collectif et des adolescents forcés à s'entre tuer, y-a-t-il vraiment plus de similitudes que celles-la ?

« ****Tu crois qu'elle oserait se montrer dans ce genre d'endroit après avoir utilisé un suicide collectif comme un simple élément de marketing ?****

\- ****Tsss ...****

\- ****Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? ****me demande Hinata.

\- ****Et bien, tu as laissé les filles entre-elles pour ne pas les entendre de nouveau parler de Junko Enoshima et voilà que c'est toi qui m'en parle, finalement.****

**\- ******C'est toi qui m'a posé la question en premier, tu sais.****»

C'est très, très loin de me déranger lorsque nous parlons pendant plusieurs heures, même après que tout le monde soit parti. Je crois qu'on s'entend bien ou, au moins, je peux affirmer que c'est la personne de laquelle je me sens le plus proche. J'aimerais qu'on soit amis. _Vraiment ?_ Ah, je suis un affreux menteur ...

« ****Ça me fait penser que – je ne te l'ai pas encore dit – j'ai changé d'ordinateur,****me déclare-t-il au bout d'une petite heure de conversation.

\- ****Ah, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne comprends même pas comment le vieux modèle que tu avais arrivait à faire tourner le jeu.****

**-****** Il avait un peu de mal ...********Mais je n'étais pas très impatient d'en changer. Maintenant j'ai tout mon bazar à ré-installer ! Je crois que je finirais de faire ça demain.****

-****Tu t'en vas ?****

-****Je commences à être fatigué.**** »

C'est sur ces mots que nous nous souhaitons une bonne nuit et que j'en profite pour brièvement le remercier d'être venu me parler, ce à quoi il répond en soupirant. Je fixe mon écran, me rendant soudainement compte que je suis le dernier connecté. Je devrais aussi fermer mon ordinateur, et mes yeux pas vrai ? Même si je sais que c'est peine perdue pour le moment. Boisson énergisante ou pas, j'ai toujours trop de trucs en tête. Peut importe, je finis quand même par tenter le coup et me glisse sous mes draps - je devrais penser à les laver d'ailleurs - pour m'y retourner une bonne centaine de fois. Je pense à cette journée qui n'est pas particulière et ma tête commence à s'alourdir, le sommeil se rapproche doucement. Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ça. Je tente de prendre une nouvelle position, l'espérant plus confortable que la précédente, et me voilà sur le dos. Dans la pénombre, je penche ma tête vers mon ordinateur, toujours à son poste sur mon bureau. Je sais parfaitement où se situe chacune de mes affaires, je connais ma chambre par cœur et quoi de plus normal vu que j'y passe la plus grande partie de ma vie de jeune adulte ? « _Non mais quel déchet je fais_ », je pense alors. Je me dis ça de plus en plus souvent depuis que je reste seul chez moi. Je me suis tellement planqué dans la pénombre que ma peau n'est plus pâle mais blanche, que je plisse les yeux avec douleur quand j'ouvre la fenêtre en après-midi et que les rayons du soleil les transperce. Pathétique ! Quelque part ça me fait bien rire.

Doucement, je m'engourdis, essayant de chasser cette réalité de mon cerveau. L'image de l'avatar aux longs cheveux noirs me passe alors sous les paupières et instinctivement mes doigts passent, eux, sous mon sous-vêtement. Je sens mes mains se réchauffer sous le tissu, la gauche posée sur ma cuisse, la droite bougeant hasardeusement entre mes deux jambes, dans un automatisme qui me ferait presque penser qu'elle est dotée de sa propre volonté. Ma seule vie sexuelle depuis des années est aussi la seule chose qui me rend le sommeil plus accessible quand je me sens pas à l'aise sous ma couette et, l'autre jour, je me suis rendu compte que c'est plutôt agréable de penser à lui dans ces moment là. Au début, je me culpabilisais mais, après tout, ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit dérangé n'appartient qu'à moi, Hinata n'est pas supposé être au courant. Puis, ce n'est pas vraiment lui ... Certes, c'est sa voix que je m'imagine souffler des insanités mais ce ne sont probablement pas ses yeux rouges, sa peau blanche de pixel, ni même sa veste noir que je jette au sol de mes pensées. Le bout de mes ongles longe ma peau et je me sens très – trop – lentement réagir. Je me force à accélérer les images. Je prends mon début d'érection dans ma main, appuyant avec mon pouce. Me sachant seul, je m'autorise un gémissement, à moitié forcé, espérant qu'il me plonge davantage dans mes fantasmes vaseux. La bouche un peu entre ouverte, les sourcils froncés, j'épuise mon poignet jusqu'à ne plus penser au reste.

Bonne nuit.


End file.
